


Remind Us

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Injuries, Protect Credence 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Newt and Credence exchange stories about their scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching an interview about how Eddie had gotten jacked for a shirtless scene that was eventually left on the cutting room floor. And this popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also. Hi, Ezra. ficwriter103 & I love you. Please come to Malaysia.

"This one."

Credence runs his index finger down the claw marks that stretch across his hip, puckering the skin amidst other markings. "Lapse of concentration. Got thrown in a tree for good measure." He says, feeling his cheeks move in a smile. "Mustn't do that again."

He moves his hand to the jut of Credence's elbow. "Here?" 

"Ma got mad because the stew was too salty. She said that too much salt was the devil's temptation." Brown eyes linger over where Newt is gently stroking over his skin. "Modesty had to help me with everything for a month after."

Newt takes Credence by the hand, pulling him down to lie next to him. Distantly they hear the sounds of the menagerie all settling in for the night. "How about here?" Newt murmurs, touching the crescent shape on the back of his ear.

"That I don't remember. Must've been from before I came to Ma." Credence replies around a yawn. Tucking their bodies close, Newt draws the blanket over them. As he wraps his arms around him, he hears a whisper against the base of his throat. "Tell me a story?"

Newt chuckles, brushing his lips over Credence's brow. Dimming the lights, he regales the tale of the Threstals that live on the grounds of Hogwarts and the giant Squid that lives in the lake.

 


End file.
